toujours pareil?
by fleur de lisse
Summary: toujours pareil. tout le temps. entre eux, rien ne change... vraiment? OS corrigé par ma fidel yebbeka. HPDM


Ndb :Kikou !!! J'adore ce one -shot ça doit être à cause de l'effet de style que tu as mis ^^ et qui donne une dimension particulière ^^

C'est toujours pareil. Jour après jour. Semaine après semaine. Mois après mois. Année après année. Harry se lève, le cœur chamboulé par le seul et même rêve. Drago s'approche de lui et lui caresse la joue doucement, embrasse ses lèvres et lui murmure des « je t'aime ». Il se dirige vers la salle commune avec les Griffondor et rencontre les Serpantard.

C'est toujours pareil. Seconde après seconde. Minute après minute. Heure après heure. Malfoy lance des phrases sanglantes sur lui. Il ne répond pas, il fait comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, mais il a mal. Ses mots ne lui feraient rien si Zabini les lui disait, mais c'était ceux de Malfoy. L'homme qui hantait ses nuits. L'homme qui hantait ses pensées. L'homme qui hantait son cœur.

C'est toujours pareil. Lettre après lettre. Mot après mot. Phrase après phrase. Discours après discours. Drago regardait la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Potter et, comme à chaque fois, il avait un pincement au cœur. Comme à chaque fois, il lançait ses insultes comme si il ne ressentait rien. Comme à chaque fois, il se disait qu'il finirait par lui répondre pour le blesser comme il l'a été. Comme à chaque fois, il espérait revoir le Potter fou de rage. Rien, comme toujours depuis maintenant un an.

C'est toujours pareil. Pas après pas. Bruit après bruit. Silence après silence. Solitude après solitude. Potter s'en va et il ressent un sentiment de vide. Blaise s'approche de lui et se met à lui dire des blagues nulles sur l'amour entre hommes, alors qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il dit ça. Pansy lui dit de l'oublier alors qu'il ne sait pas de qui elle parle. Milicent lui dit de ne plus le provoquer puisque ça ne l'aide pas, alors qu'il ne sait pas de quelle aide elle parle. Théodore lui dit de ne pas avoir honte, alors qu'il ne sait pas de quelle honte il parle . Vincent lui dit de ne pas décourager alors qu'il ne sait pas de quel découragement il parle. Grégory lui dit qu'il devrait l'embrasser par surprise, alors qu'il ne sait pas qui il devrait embrasser. Comme tous les jours depuis un an, il ne comprend pas.

Plus rien n'est pareil. Plus rien ne le sera jamais. Tout a changé. Harry souffre depuis une semaine déjà. Il ne souffre pas à cause des insultes de Malfoy mais par leur silence. Il ne souffre pas à cause de ses sarcasmes, mais par leur silence. Il ne souffre pas à cause de ses provocations, mais par leur silence. Depuis une semaine, Harry n'avait reçu aucun mot de la part de Malfoy. Les paroles du blond le blessent, mais sa souffrance est plus grande quand il n'entend pas le son de sa voix. Même ses rêves ont changé. Depuis une semaine, Drago le laisse seul dans ses rêves, dans chacun d'eux, ce dernier déverse sa haine pour le brun et lui dit que plus jamais, il ne lui accordera son attention. Il souffre, il a mal, il meurt de douleur, il meurt d'amour.

Plus rien n'est pareil. Plus rien ne le sera jamais. Tout a changé. Drago a compris les paroles de ses amis. Il a compris ses pincements de cœur quand il voit Potter souffrir. Il a appris à déchiffrer son cœur et il y a trouvé de l'amour pour celui qui a survécu. Il a arrêté ses phrases sanglantes et remplies de haine, qui, au fond, n'en est pas. Mais depuis, il est perdu. Il ne le blesse plus mais Potter souffre encore, et même davantage. De plus, parler à Potter lui manque. Il ressent un vide constant. Ses amis lui disent d'aller lui parler, mais il en est tout simplement incapable. Il se voit mal lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il préfère se taire à jamais que de subir un refus du jeune brun.

Plus rien n'est pareil, plus rien ne le sera jamais. Tout a changé. Harry se tue petit à petit en aimant autant Drago mais il n'y peut rien. Il a mal à tout garder pour lui. Son cœur pèse une tonne. Il va exploser. Il a l'impression qu'il va perdre la tête. Une larme coule sur sa joue quand il prend une bonbonne de peinture et se dirige dans le parc, près d'un mur de l'école. Il commence son graffiti, toujours les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Plus rien n'est pareil. Plus rien ne le sera jamais. Tout a changé. Drago se promène dans le parc et il entend des sanglots. Il est comme attiré par ces bruits qui sont loin d'être joyeux. Il s'est rendu devant un mur de Poudlard, et il voit un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, et une bonbonne de peinture à côté de lui. Drago s'approche de ce corps et réalise avec horreur que c'est celui de Harry. Ce dernier relève la tête vers le beau blond. Son visage est rouge et humide, pour avoir trop pleuré. Son visage reflète la peur et la honte et il rebaisse la tête, en se remettant à pleurer. C'est là que les yeux de Drago se déposent sur le graffiti en noir. Il laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Sur le mur est écrit « je t'aime mon amour » en haut à droite, il y a un cœur avec écrit «Harry » à l'intérieur et un autre en bas a gauche avec écrit «Drago » dedans. Il était figé devant ces mots qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Quand il réalise enfin, il se permet un sourire avant de se rappeler que Harry était en train de se changer en lac et son regard s'assombrit. Il pleurait par ce qu'il avait le mal d'amour, et il la connaissait, cette sensation de faiblesse. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il la connaissait.

Rien n'est pareil. Plus rien ne le sera jamais. Tout a changé. Harry avait si honte d'avoir été surpris par Drago. Il avait explosé. Toute sa peine et sa rage, il les avait laissées sortir avec ses larmes et ce graffiti. En fait, il fallait croire qu'il lui restait un peu de peine et de tristesse, puisque ses larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Il sursaute quand il entend Drago l'appeler par son prénom. Il relève la tête et qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand il voit un tendre sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier se penche vers lui et lui offre sa main. Il hésite à la prendre mais il se décide finalement. Drago le tire vers lui et s'approche à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Harry manque de flancher quand Drago lui souffle doucement «moi aussi Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime ». Il ne peut pas y croire. Pourtant, quand il regarde dans ses yeux gris, il n'y lit que sincérité, tendresse et amour. Harry voit Drago s'approcher encore un peu plus de ses lèvres avant de les déposer sur les siennes. Le baiser n'est qu'amour et passion (ndb : tu aimes bien cette façon de dire, non? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la lis dans tes fics^^ nda : tu as tout a fait raison !!! c'est si romantique !! non?). Harry ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment magique. Profiter de ce moment qu'il avait attendu depuis un an. Sa langue passe sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour qu'il la laisse passer. Elle entre dans le petit espace et s'enroule avec sa compagne. Il est au paradis. Ils sont au paradis.

Plus rien n'est pareil. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Tout a changé… heureusement. Drago sent cette langue, celle de la personne dont il avait tellement rêvée. Cette langue si douce et délicieuse. Il sent deux bras entourer sa taille et il frissonne de bonheur. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, pour approfondir le baiser. Ils s'arrêtent et se regardent dans les yeux. Les orbes vertes lançaient tout leur amour au beau blond. Il s'approche de son oreille et lui souffle un « je t'aime » qui le fit fondre. Drago s'assoit, accoter contre le mur et ouvre les jambes, pour que Harry viennent s'y blottirent. Il sent son dos contre SON torse et sa tête sur SON épaule. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et ils restent là pendant des heures, souhaitant y rester toute une vie.

Tout commence doucement. Battement après battement, tendresse après tendresse, douceur après douceur, passion après passion, amour après amour. Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que rien, jamais, ne se termine.

Salut tout le monde !!! encore un nouvel OS et gros merci a ma cher yebbeka !!!


End file.
